Finger Licking Fun
by kelles
Summary: Set in the manga during the South American mission. Pip and Seras go out together to get fast food & Pip gives Seras a special snack. Find out how Pip lost his eye. PxS. ONE SHOT. [C]


AU set during the trip to South America. I'm changing their fast food menu from MacDonald's to KFC.

* * *

Seras stood in the room smelling the death and blood of the policemen. They had been like she used to be –just doing their jobs. Her Master just didn't understand how she felt at all. Tears of blood fell from her eye as she looked at the men. All of them had families, loved ones, children that depended on them. Now they were gone. Some of the children might even end up as orphans - just like she had when her parents were murdered. Seras almost jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was the Captain. Ordinarily she would have yelled at him for touching her but there was something about his touch. It didn't feel lecherous; his touch was more of a comforting one.

"C'mon Seras, I'm hungry. Let's get out of here and get something to eat, okay?"

Seras nodded. She was grateful for any excuse to leave the hotel room.

They walked until they hit the part of town where the restaurants were. The smell was overwhelming to her. Seras wanted something to eat so bad – the scent of hamburgers and French fries was driving her insane. Real food smelled so much better then blood.

"Wow, a KFC! I've never been there. Let's go in, Seras. Their food is more like home cooked then that stuff from MacDonald's. Can you have anything?"

"No – that's yet another benefit of being a vampire. I suppose I could have a drink though – get me a Cherry Coke."

Pip ordered his meal and a drink for Seras. They left with their food and decided to go for a walk. They decided to eat at a park they passed on the way back to the hotel. Pip could tell that Seras was not ready to go back and face Alucard.

Seras watched Pip eat with a look of longing in her eyes – she would have done anything to be able to take a bite of his chicken. Instead she sipped on her Cherry Coke – it was better then nothing.

Pip was getting a little nervous with Seras staring at his chicken the way she was. He grabbed some mashed potatoes out of his bag and a very strangely shaped eating utensil out of the bag. It looked like a cross between a fork and a spoon.

Seras saw Pip looking at the spork rather strangely. "Oh I remember those. It's a spork!"

"I knew what it was, Seras. It just brings back bad memories."

"Oh? How can a spork bring back bad memories? They're harmless."

"Well…plastic ones may be somewhat harmless. Now, metal ones are a whole different story. Thanks to one of these, I lost my eye."

Seras looked at him, not believing a word he said. "I may be naïve, Captain, but how could one of those cause you to lose you eye. You're joking."

Pip looked back at Seras with the most serious look he could muster. "I'll tell you how, girlie. It was in Uganda. Me and my men were captured by rebel forces. They wanted to know who hired us but I wouldn't tell him. So – they used a spork to get the information out of me. It wasn't like this one though. It was metal and the edges were sharper. It hurt like hell when they plunged the spork into my eye and dug it out. I still didn't break."

"Did that really happen, Pip?" Seras found herself thinking that when Pip's eye was gauged out, he must have bled. _I wonder what his blood taste like. I bet it is warm and sweet, not at all like the nasty blood bags I'm supposed to drink._

Pip saw Seras looking at him and he got an idea. It seemed kind of unfair that only he could eat while the police girl had to go hungry. Pip thought it would probably feel good to have her lick blood from his skin. "Oh yeah, it happened all right. You'd be surprised what kind of damage these things could do." With that he took the plastic spork and pushed it against his finger, pressing hard enough to break his skin. He stopped when blood started to trickle from a small cut. He shoved his bleeding finger right under the vampire's nose. "See – I told you it could cause real damage – and this one is plastic." He watched the expression in her eyes change as she saw and smelled his blood. "Hey Seras, you look really hungry. Why don't you have a little of my blood. Just don't bite me and you can lick my finger."

Seras looked at his finger like she wanted to eat it. She wanted some blood so bad and the scent was overwhelming. Seras could not say no. She nodded her head and carefully licked his finger. Seras looked into his eyes and he seemed to be enjoying it too. His blood was so sweet, warm, and a little salty too. It gave her a warm feeling inside. She stopped after a few seconds and looked in his eyes.

"Hey girlie, I'm still bleeding. Why don't you suck on it?"

Seras wanted to – she really, really did. Pip stuck his finger up to her lips and she could not resist. Seras stuck his finger in her mouth and sucked on it very gently, using her tongue to caress his finger as she licked the blood from his cut. It was all so very erotic. Pip had his eyes closed and looked like he was enjoying it a little too much. It finally hit Seras what the Captain was thinking about and why he had her do this!

"Captain! You are a pervert! I know why you wanted me to suck on your finger. I know just what you are thinking about."

Pip tried to look innocent. He didn't argue because after all, the police girl was right. Pip hadn't meant to but he couldn't help thinking about Seras sucking on something else. At least the trip had done what he set out to do - get her mind off of the carnage back at the hotel and out of her depression.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or its characaters. 


End file.
